An increasing number of applications within an enterprise are provided over Secure Sockets Layer (SSL), Transport Layer Security (TLS), or any number of protocols that network devices may use to communicate over an encrypted session. Maintaining security while increasing performance and reliability of such encrypted sessions is of practical benefit to end users, system administrators, infrastructure providers, and the like.
However, traditional methods of optimizing data transfer between two network devices are often rendered inoperable when two network devices, such as a client device and a server device, encrypt the data being transferred. For example, a pair of network accelerators, one operating in physical proximity to the client device and the other in physical proximity to the server device, are traditionally unable to perform certain types of compression on the encrypted data. Moreover, such pairs of network accelerators are also traditionally unable to insert content or otherwise modify the encrypted data, redirect data requests to particular servers, or the like. Thus, increasing the reliability and availability of proxy SSL/TSL sessions is an ongoing challenge.
One obstacle to reliability of such proxy SSL/TLS sessions is intermittent availability of network devices, including client-side and server-side network accelerators. Scheduled or unscheduled down-time of client-side and/or server-side network accelerators may result in a loss of data associated with an established proxy SSL/TLS session, often requiring the client device and server device negotiate a new SSL/TLS session.